Chaos Evolution
by Kaizaki Mishido
Summary: Kaizaki Mishido has been following werever the wind takes him, Now he ends up in Sunset City, a nice city just off the coast of the Floronia Ocean. He finds the horrible thruth about his past. can he stop his past from ruining his future?
1. I Disturbance

**Chaos Evolution**

**Written By Anthony Evans**

**I- Disturbance**

"So, this is Sunset City?" Kai let out a long sigh, He was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast city, but I wasn't the city that was getting his attention, It was the bright orange sunset just above the city.

"I've been traveling for four years..." Kai said out loud "And now my search is over!" He extended his arms to the wide open below him. He wore a pair of faded out black pants with many rips and tears, a loose black shirt that swayed in the wind and a pair of black runners.

Suddenly Kai felt a cold presence behind him, the wind had stopped blowing. "You'd better not turn 'round if ya' know whats good for ya'!" A loud booming metallic voice sounded from behind.

Kai didn't have to. "So, Damon Surgev, I though you died" Kai sounded as if he cared. Kai chuckled as he recalled the first time they tried to capture him. There was a huge explosion and half of Damon's face was rearranged and his men were killed. Kai escaped freely while Damon was stripped of his rank and got a rearranged face.

"I barely survived back in Kalmen" The big guard also recalled how the attempt went horribly wrong.

He had been chasing Kai ever since, just one step behind all the way. Now Kai's past had caught up to him.

Kai slowly got to his feet and turned around, He was holding a pistol in one hand and his helmet in the other "You really are one ugly bastard" Kai said with a smirk. Damon's face was so rearranged you could barely tell it was human, he had a big scar from his ear to his jawbone and his eye covered in a patch. Kai turned around and jumped off the mountain, considering his options, this seemed the best one.

" You have to admit that kids got guts, "Then he pressed a button to open his communication link. " Alpha team, he's approaching your sector, take him out nice and slow" He said before he took aim and fired a clip into the mountain face in attempt to hit Kai.

Fifty feet below Kai was yelling wildly as his shirt was flapping in the wind, he ran from various rocks. His quills were blowing back and his bangs kept getting in his eyes. He noticed a van parked at the bottom of the cliff and before you know it a sharp pain stuck in his right shoulder.

He tumbled and rolled smashing into various rocks as he fell with dizziness, until his back his a rock and there was a long gash along his rib cage. He was barely conciseness to see a pair on red and gray shoes next his head...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. II School

**Chaos Evolution**

**Written by Anthony Evans**

**II- School**

Kai awoke several hours later. He was lying on his stomach, something he never did before.

He had a sharp pain in his right shoulder as well as his left ribs.

" How long have I been out for" He tough to himself as he tried to sit up, but the pain was just too much. He laid back down in agony. He lifted up his shirt to see a side long gash in his rib cage.

He was laying on a couch in a room of the apartment. On a beside table stood a pitcher of water and a bowl, on the farthest left there was a table with two chairs and a bag overhanging one of the chairs.

" Oh your awake? " a tall hedgehog with blue quills that were tipped black and pointed down walked in. He was wearing a lose baggy pair of jeans with a chain that swung haphazardly. He also wore a long black cloak that had a hood.

" How long was I out for?" Kai asked quizzically. " Sh!" was the immediate reply from the hedgehog who was now peering out the window of the apartment as a army van rolled by. "Your awfully lucky I saved your ass!" He replied after the van had disappeared.

" I would have been fine without you!" Kai yelled back from the bed. He tried to sit up but the pain exploded inside of him., " Look! Mr. I fall down mountains! I saved you from being captured by those twits!" Blitz exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Kai tried to stand up again But the pain told him otherwise. " You ain't goin' nowhere pal" Blitz said as he left the room.

**Act II**

It was 8:30am the next morning. Kai was still lying on the bed staring around the room. He was lying on the bed, beside him stood a table with a picture and a pitcher of water. On the farthest left was a table with two chairs and a pile of papers as well as a bag swung over one of the chairs.

Blitz was in the next room over eating waffles. Kai sat up in his bed, the pain didn't hurt as much as it did before. He had bandaged the gash in his ribs the previous day.

" You commin' to school or what?!" Blitz shouted from the Kitchen. " School?" Kai asked win a puzzled tone of voice. The hedgehog walked in and picked up the bag that was on the chair and stuffed papers into it, " Yeah, School " Blitz replied after a moment. Kai didn't know what he meant, he just stared at him with a puzzled look. " Oh yeah... School " Kai sounded like he knew what he was talking about. The hedgehog just shook his head and muttered something as he left he room.

" There's bread and cheese if your hungry and don't forget to lock up when you leave!" He shouted just before the door slammed shut. Kai stood up and walked out of the room, He went into the kitchen. He got a sandwich then decided to follow Blitz to "School".

**Act III**

Kai was jogging down the sidewalk when he turned the corner and caught up with the hedgehog.

"Hey, I never got your name " Kai said as they walked together " My name's Roy, But everyone calls me Blitz " Blitz said with a long sigh after wards " So do you gotta name? " He asked Kai. " Kaizaki Mishido, but you can call me Kai " Kai replied. " Sounds German " Blitz said with a smirk " It's Japanese for Lightning Warrior " Kai replied proudly, Blitz gave a little chuckle.

" So here we are, " Blitz said as he gestured toward the school. "Kakazu High ". They began to walk up the steps toward the front entrance. "Now stay hidden till after school okay?" Blitz asked Kai.

"yeah yeah, you go to your school thing " Kai said as he climbed into a tree for a nap.

A couple of hours past and Kai heard a deafening scream which made him fall from his perch. He got up and rubbed his head when he heard a second scream. He ran off down the sidewalk to were the scream was coming from.

" No!! " He heard a girl scream, He turned the corner into a dark alley, He saw to big brute guards wearing dark red amour surrounding a girl with a red skirt and black and blue gloves. Kai started to run, before the guards could turn around he was already flying through the air.

The kick his the guard square in the jaw and there was aloud snapping noise. The helmet shattered completely on impact revealing a older hedgehog with dark orange quills and a bandanna. The other guard punched Kai on the left side of his rib cage and Kai fell to the floor screaming in agony.

" You, what do you think your doing meddling with federal affairs?! " The guard screamed at Kai.

" This" Kai jumped and kicked the guard square in the chest and he fell to the floor screaming in pain.

" Huh? " Kai looked around the dark alley, the girl was no were to be seen " Thats the thanks I get? " he said into the darkness.

To Be continued...


	3. III The Mall

**Chaos Evolution**

**Written By Anthony Evans**

**Chapter 3 - The Mall**

Kai was now fully awake and lying on the couch were he slept the night. Blitz in the kitchen making some waffles for breakfast. It was just over 10:00 am.

" First off, we need to get you to a mall and get you some decent clothes " Blitz said as he looked at Kai's torn and bloodstained clothes. " I can't be seen with you looking like that " Blitz muttered under his breath. Kai's shirt was ripped to shreds and it was also bloodstained. His pants look like they got sweep under a lawnmower.

" Well, " Kai said as he got up and stretched his acing body " I'm going to get a shower first".

Half an hour later Kai emerged wearing a pair of Blitz old blue jeans and a black shirt with _Dynamite_ written on the chest.

They arrived at the mall just after 11:30 am. Kai had never seen a place so huge. There must've been 5 levels and the length was longer than a football field. Kai stared in amazement as there was easily 200 stores and hundreds of people walking around. They went to the clothes store and Kai some some clothes then they stopped off at a restaurant.

Suddenly as Blitz was finishing up his drink to of the school bullies came up and knocked his drink to the ground. Kai stopped drinking his slushie ( which was awesome by the way ) and looked at the two ruffians.

" Look Ace! It's Roy Speed-freak! " The leader of the two teased. " Yeah, thats a good one, because you know he's like a freak! " the other one repeated dumbly. The tossed his hair and picked at him till a small fire erupted inside of Roy.

" You know what? " Roy said as he stood up. Suddenly he was punched in the face by the goon. His face trickled blood as he wiped it from his mouth " I'm pissed now! " and just like the that he puched the other one in the face and before the could get a swing on him Kai blocked his arm

" Two on one? That ain't fair " Kai said as he raised his hands like he knew what he was doing.

Kai lunged at the dumber of the two and engaged in a fight, while Blitz opened his unused Sai' Do and Kicked some major ass .

The Leader grabbed Roy and started to punch him in the stomach when he hoisted him up and threw him the trough the window of the restaurant, he landed on the table with a hard thud and didn't bother to get up.

Kai was fighting with Ace when just before Ace was about to punch Kai a jet of water sprayed out underneath him and the crowd backed away in awe. Kai saw something or someone dash out of the crowd of people and pursued after it.

Act II

Kai was now running through the mall in effort to catch the mysterious figure that helped him win the battle. He chased it till it rounded a corner and Kai lost track. He though it would be best for him not to attract a lot of attention so when cautiously went outside.

Kai scanned the area outside the mall to find nothing. He decided it was for the better to quit his search. Instead he saw a girl sitting on the bench and went to go she her.

" Hey I'm Kai " Kai said as he came and sat down next to her, He examined her quickly and realized something " Hey, your that girl from the other day, the one being attacked from those two goons " As he recalled he saved her from them " Oh right" she said remembering the other days event " How's your stomach? " She asked when she remembered his agonizing pain. " Fine fine, still hurts a little, "

Kai replied calmly.

" So do you have a name? " Kai asked with a smile. " yeah, it's Lily, Lily Rose " Lily replied proudly. " So i never got to properly thank you for the other day " and at that moment Lily reached over and kissed Kai lightly on the cheek.

Kai could feel his face turning red as he blushed and she quickly ran away to catch the bus. Kai sat there, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind, he though it was better to not chase after her.

Blitz appeared after a little while with only a cut on his cheek.

Act III

Ten minutes later Kai and Blitz stepped off the bus two blocks away from their house when Kai noticed something

" Look " Kai said as he pointed to the doorway leading up to their apartment. Two big gaurds were standing guard at the door. " We need to formulate some sort of a plan " Blitz whispered.

" Okay. I'll go in, and beat them down while you watch helplessly? " Kai said sarcasticly. " No, I mean real plan " Blitz corrected. They ducked behind a bush as the gaurds turned around.

Suddenly a big white van sped around the corner and the men started exiting the building and climbing in the back of the van. Five minutes later they decided the coast was clear.

Kai and Roy rushed into the building and practically flew up the stairs. The door was locked and when they found it open all lights were off. Roy bent down to look at the space between the door and the wall. " Ah ha!" He exclaimed proudly.

He stood up holding two pieces of lead in his hand, there were snapped in half. " There good, but I'm better" He announced proudly. Kai just looked at the lead with puzzled look on his face. " Look " Blitz said as he turned to Kai. " It's time I told you the truth. "

**To be continued...!! **

**Arc II – Truth, Lies, Blood, Rebellion**


	4. IV Warehouse Fight

Chaos Evolution

Written By Anthony Evans

Chapter 4 – Warehouse Fight.

Kai awoke from the space on the couch in Blitz's apartment. He'd been getting used to sleeping on the couch, It had been 5 days since he'd first arrived in Sunset City. He looked over at he alarm clock. Just after 8:30 in the morning, Kai laid there and inhaled deeply. It was a good old Saturday morning.

Kai went to the kitchen to find Blitz making breakfast, but he wasn't there. There was a note taped to the fridge. " Be back later – Blitz " Kai read it and sighed. He decided after some breakfast he'd go outside for a walk.

Kai wondered outside and sat on the curb of the street. He watched the sun for half an hour while people walked around and drove their cars. His mind was wondering mindlessly around thousands of memories, old and new.

Kai got up and walked down the street. " What a nice day " He though to himself as he wandered around the city.

Not long after he came to an old warehouse and found two guards sitting on a box smoking and talking. Their helmets next to them. Kai tried to sneak up to them when one of them turned around.

" Hey " One of the guards said to the other " Isn't that the freak from the alley?!" He said pointing toward Kai. " yeah " the other one replied while he was scratching his head.

Before the guards could raise their guns Kai was running at them fists waving in the wind behind him. They opened fire and Kai dodged the shower of bullets coming toward him.

" Remember! Don't kill him, just injure him " One of the guards yelled over the roar of the guns. Kai dodged and ran until he got within 5 feet of the first guy and thrust his foot into the guys chest. He flew back a couple of feet and hit the ground with a hard thud. Kai stared into his emotionless eyes. transfixed by the simple site of him.

The other guard reloaded and cocked his gun. Kai turned and stared at the guard holding the gun. " I'm going to die " the voice in his head kept saying over and over again. " I can't believe I'm going to die " His mind just couldn't accept the fact that he was going to die.

Kai braced himself and closed his eyes. for if he opened them, all the emotions he's bottled up inside for the past 13 years will come seeping out in a fury of rage. He closed his eyes and waited.

**Act II**

Kai stood there and waited. The bullets didn't come, when he least expected it he heard the roar of the gun. He felt four burning sensations in his chest and dropped to the ground. The gun stopped, there was silence. Kai though he was dead.

The gun didn't start again and when Kai finally got enough strength to open his eyes they welled up with tears, he clutched his stomach in pain and could feel the blood running down his arm. Kai felt a cool mist of water and instantly closed his eyes again.

He opened them again to find a swirling bubble of water around him, whoever or whatever it was saved him. He could see through the swirling water. What he saw shocked him. Water-like tentacles flowing around the guard and instantly crushing his gun. He was being strangled by the weird water-like tentacles, Kai remembered a figure, but his vision was to blurry to remember. He blacked out from the pain.

Kai awoke. To his surprise he wasn't dead, but damn close to it. He was lying on his back, his torso was bandaged up pretty good. He still felt the pain as he lay there in the abandoned warehouse. It was already dark out, " how long was I out for this time? " Kai though.

Suddenly in the doorway stood a figure. Kai realized it instantly, the figure that saved him from before. Kai felt a strong wind blow against his face. He shuddered at the cold. The figure began to slowly move toward Kai.

He felt instantly paralyzed in the presence. Him, Kai though it was a guy, was wearing all blue and his hair was tied in a ponytail that hung down to his waist. He wore black gloves with a glowing blue spark in the middle, He also had light blue eyes. Kai rethought his earlier assumption to maybe it was a girl.

" You " It spoke in a soft voice " Are one lucky fox " It almost smiled under the mask. It turned around and walked briskly away. Her hair was whipping in the wind.

" What?" was all that Kai manged after that mesmerizing five minutes. Kai blinked, thinking it was a dream, and she, it, who, was gone.

Kai tried to stand but the pain hurt too much, he just lay back down again and sighed. He was thinking of everything, especially that girl from the alley, everything he though of, she kept appearing. After a good long nap Kai awoke again a decided to get the out of there. He got up and shuffled out of the warehouse

**Act III**

Half and hour later Kai bust through the door of Blitz's apartment. It's was dark and cold inside, everything was perfectly placed... maybe a bit too perfect. Kai opened the door wider, but didn't have the strength to move. He fell against the plush carpet with a heavy thud.

He reached up and grabbed the light switch, He flicked it but nothing came on. " somethings not right here " Kai immediately though. Kai laid there, wanted but un able to go to sleep he sat there. Suddenly Kai felt a cold presence, he shuffled around slowly to find a silhouetted person standing there. Kai was now finally able to sleep.

Kai awoke from Blitz's couch, it was just after 9:00 am on a Sunday. Kai got up and stretched, just like he did everyday, then proceeded to the kitchen.

He sat on the the couch and flicked on the T.V. " What did he mean by ' I'll tell you the truth' " Kai said aloud.

" I was going to tell you, But something came up " A voice echoed from the other side of the empty apartment. Blitz had his feet propped up against the stool whilst holding a bowl of noodles.

He put the bowl down and hopped of the chair in the direction of the door " follow me " he said as he opened the door and left the room

Kai dashed after him, he was briskly walking down the spiral staircase of the apartment building. They reached the lobby when Blitz turned to a door that had no handle or indication.

He pulled out a card and slid it through a tiny slot in the door. There was a wooshing sound and the metallic door slid open, revealing a white room.

" After you " Said Blitz as he gestured to Kai to enter. Kai was amazed when he entered. He felt a cold metallic taste of air as he walked through the many gizmo's and whatchamacallits. Blitz walked to the center of the room and extended his arms.

" I " Blitz began as he cleared his throat " am Roy Striker Speedfire, Ex-U.N.M.C scientist! " He cleared his throat once more and began again. " I am the son of Angelina Speedfire."

He walked around the room and started to talk again. Kai stood in amazement, not knowing what to say.

" I was working on a top secret military project, but when I figured out what they wanted it for, I destroyed it. But before I destroyed it, i copied all of the data onto my personal computer. They took my mother in a ransom, I give the data back, she goes free " He cleared his throat and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

" I tried to convince them to give her back and buy me time, but it went horribly wrong. I escaped with the data, but for a price. They killed my mom. So every day I think, if I could do it over again what i would do different. This is the first time I've talked about her since her death. " He walked briskly beside Kai and grabbed the door

" Now you know what your best friend is " he said as he let go of the door and left. Kai stood in amazement, his mind racing over so many memories, most of them forgotten in time.


	5. V He Lives!

Chaos Evolution

Written By Anthony Evans

Chapter 5 – He lives!

Halfway across the city sat a girl. She was 5 " 6 in height and weight 122 lbs. She had her legs, wich were covered by long baggy black pants , over the edge of the dock. She sat alone in this gloomy place. They sky was made dark by the rain clouds and it looked like the evening.

The dark rain clouds loomed over head, threatening to pour their contents. She sat in silence staring at the murky water of the docks. It started to rain, it started light but quickly got heavy. She got up, and her clothes were soaked. She decided to leave this dreadful place.

Location: U.N.M.C Base #001

Time: 12:15 pm

"Sir, we have a problem" A guard walked in to a room with 20 monitors lined up on the wall.

There was a tall man with graying hair wearing a standard commander uniform. He was Commander Bosch of the U.N.M.C.

"Well " Bosch said as he turned to face the operative "I'm afraid I don't like problems.." he reached into his waste band.

"sir," the operatives voice was getting higher and he became more nervous for he knew what was coming, "we require a massive amount of electricity for the project to be completed and we still haven't found the Black Star program yet" the guard gulped as he started to move backward.

"Well that just to bad isn't it?" The Commander said, smiling. He pulled the pistol out of his waste band, aimed, then fired. The sound erupted through the headquarters. He walked over the dead body and proceeded to exit the room "Get that failure out of my sight!" The commander yelled before exiting the room.

Location: Blitz's apartment

Time: 12:30 pm

Kai was watching T.V when it finally stopped raining. He got up and clicked the T.V off. He then went over to the door. "Yo, I'm going outside, see ya later!" Kai yelled toward Blitz's room as he opened the door.

Kai was sitting on the curb when a girl came up and sat down next to him.

"about the other day at the mall" She began. Kai went to shush her when a loud explosion erupted through the city. It caused an earthquake. "What the hell was that!" Kai said as he got up and raced toward the other end of the road.

**Act II**

When Kai reached the scene he saw a giant glass building owned by the U.N.M.C in ruins. The whole top four floors were destroyed. Onlookers crowded around waiting for the authorities. Kai noticed something on the roof. He saw a metal robot standing on the collapsing roof top laughing.

"Hey!," Kai said as he ran through the crowd "You up there!" Kai was shouting at the robot on the roof. The robot twitched and Kai stood past the crowd watching.

Then, quicker than lightning, it jumped of f the roof and landing right in front of Kai.

"He Lives!" Kai heard a onlooker yell. The figure held up his hands to show the mechanical claws extended from his knuckles. He was laughing in a metallic tone of voice. When it spoke it almost, sounded human..

" You... " It said in a soft whisper " ... dare to challenge me?" the voice raised to a yell.

" Bring it " Kai said as his eyes narrowed and he cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly the robot's eyes glared red and it unleashed a fury of swings at Kai. He was successful enough to dodge them, but more came afterwards. Sending him flying back and hitting the side of a building.

Kai clenched his stomach in pain " you son of a bitch!" Kai yelled as he got up and raced at the robot.

The robot dodged every single one of Kai's punches, Kai was exhausted from trying to hit something quicker than himself. He knelt on the ground and spat out blood.

Kai looked up just in time to see the robot stagger backward. He looked in the direction of the hit and sure enough lily was standing there, her arm out stretched, pointed at the robot. Kai tried to warn her but nothing came out, he saw lily hit the robot once more before it could regain after the first attack.

The robot raced at lily and hit it's powerful arm against her stomach which sent her flying back. She flew back and hit the wall next to Kai. He could see her head was starting to bleed, he limped over there and held her tightly.

Suddenly the crowd gasped as the robot staggered backward once again. This time the direction of the attack was unknown. The robots entire left arm flared up in smoke and electricity, then it hung limply at his side

" Ah!! " the robot let out a deafening scream that shook the crowd of onlookers.

The robot looked around for the center of the attack when an on looker screamed " There on the roof! "

everyone's eyes darted to the roof to see a figure standing there.

Sure enough Kai knew it was Blitz. Blitz threw a pin-like object that struck the robot again and his arm was rapped in electricity like before.

Act III

Kai and Lil managed to get there feet while the robot was distracted. The last thing Kai saw before he left was a white army convoy pull up to the scene. Troops started to emerge from the back of the convoy. They stationed themselves accordingly and opened fire.

The robot turned around to see the guards firing at him, most of the shots were missing but the ones that hit bounced harmlessly off his armor.

" You call those weapons!" He yelled in a cold metallic voice. " These are weapons!" he replied as he extended his claws. They unattached from his knuckles and he sent them flying at the guards. They screamed in pain as the claws pierced through their armor. The robot walked off through the fire and flames of the destroyed building


	6. VI Conference

Chaos Evolution

Written By Anthony Evans

Chapter 5 – He lives!

Halfway across the city sat a girl. She was 5 " 6 in height and weight 122 lbs. She had her legs, wich were covered by long baggy black pants , over the edge of the dock. She sat alone in this gloomy place. They sky was made dark by the rain clouds and it looked like the evening.

The dark rain clouds loomed over head, threatening to pour their contents. She sat in silence staring at the murky water of the docks. It started to rain, it started light but quickly got heavy. She got up, and her clothes were soaked. She decided to leave this dreadful place.

Location: U.N.M.C Base #001

Time: 12:15 pm

"Sir, we have a problem" A guard walked in to a room with 20 monitors lined up on the wall.

There was a tall man with graying hair wearing a standard commander uniform. He was Commander Bosch of the U.N.M.C.

"Well " Bosch said as he turned to face the operative "I'm afraid I don't like problems.." he reached into his waste band.

"sir," the operatives voice was getting higher and he became more nervous for he knew what was coming, "we require a massive amount of electricity for the project to be completed and we still haven't found the Black Star program yet" the guard gulped as he started to move backward.

"Well that just to bad isn't it?" The Commander said, smiling. He pulled the pistol out of his waste band, aimed, then fired. The sound erupted through the headquarters. He walked over the dead body and proceeded to exit the room "Get that failure out of my sight!" The commander yelled before exiting the room.

Location: Blitz's apartment

Time: 12:30 pm

Kai was watching T.V when it finally stopped raining. He got up and clicked the T.V off. He then went over to the door. "Yo, I'm going outside, see ya later!" Kai yelled toward Blitz's room as he opened the door.

Kai was sitting on the curb when a girl came up and sat down next to him.

"about the other day at the mall" She began. Kai went to shush her when a loud explosion erupted through the city. It caused an earthquake. "What the hell was that!" Kai said as he got up and raced toward the other end of the road.

**Act II**

When Kai reached the scene he saw a giant glass building owned by the U.N.M.C in ruins. The whole top four floors were destroyed. Onlookers crowded around waiting for the authorities. Kai noticed something on the roof. He saw a metal robot standing on the collapsing roof top laughing.

"Hey!," Kai said as he ran through the crowd "You up there!" Kai was shouting at the robot on the roof. The robot twitched and Kai stood past the crowd watching.

Then, quicker than lightning, it jumped of f the roof and landing right in front of Kai.

"He Lives!" Kai heard a onlooker yell. The figure held up his hands to show the mechanical claws extended from his knuckles. He was laughing in a metallic tone of voice. When it spoke it almost, sounded human..

" You... " It said in a soft whisper " ... dare to challenge me?" the voice raised to a yell.

" Bring it " Kai said as his eyes narrowed and he cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly the robot's eyes glared red and it unleashed a fury of swings at Kai. He was successful enough to dodge them, but more came afterwards. Sending him flying back and hitting the side of a building.

Kai clenched his stomach in pain " you son of a bitch!" Kai yelled as he got up and raced at the robot.

The robot dodged every single one of Kai's punches, Kai was exhausted from trying to hit something quicker than himself. He knelt on the ground and spat out blood.

Kai looked up just in time to see the robot stagger backward. He looked in the direction of the hit and sure enough lily was standing there, her arm out stretched, pointed at the robot. Kai tried to warn her but nothing came out, he saw lily hit the robot once more before it could regain after the first attack.

The robot raced at lily and hit it's powerful arm against her stomach which sent her flying back. She flew back and hit the wall next to Kai. He could see her head was starting to bleed, he limped over there and held her tightly.

Suddenly the crowd gasped as the robot staggered backward once again. This time the direction of the attack was unknown. The robots entire left arm flared up in smoke and electricity, then it hung limply at his side

" Ah!! " the robot let out a deafening scream that shook the crowd of onlookers.

The robot looked around for the center of the attack when an on looker screamed " There on the roof! "

everyone's eyes darted to the roof to see a figure standing there.

Sure enough Kai knew it was Blitz. Blitz threw a pin-like object that struck the robot again and his arm was rapped in electricity like before.

Act III

Kai and Lil managed to get there feet while the robot was distracted. The last thing Kai saw before he left was a white army convoy pull up to the scene. Troops started to emerge from the back of the convoy. They stationed themselves accordingly and opened fire.

The robot turned around to see the guards firing at him, most of the shots were missing but the ones that hit bounced harmlessly off his armor.

" You call those weapons!" He yelled in a cold metallic voice. " These are weapons!" he replied as he extended his claws. They unattached from his knuckles and he sent them flying at the guards. They screamed in pain as the claws pierced through their armor. The robot walked off through the fire and flames of the destroyed building


	7. VII Conflict in the shadows

**Chaos Evolution**

**Chapter VII – Conflict in the shadows.**

**:One Day before the attack.**

Lily Emerged from the change room wearing her original clothes, she was carrying to big shopping bags. She walked over to Kai to find him face to face with them two.

" Oh Look, " Ace said as he smirked, " He's getting a girl to fight for him! " He finished as they burst out laughing. Lily gripped Kai's hand in order to calm him down.

" You know, If it weren't for lily here, I'd probably knock your heads in" He said as he turned to face Lily's bright blue eyes.

" I don't mind" Lily said as she leaned up and whispered in Kai's ear, she then lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Then... " Kai said as he made his hand into a fist. Then punched Ace in the stomach which sent him flying back into a clothes line.

Mitsu, the other one standing there, attacked Kai. Kai felt a cold wind blow by his face as he missed Mitsu's punch by a hair. Mitsu extended his arms outward and showed his palms to Kai. Suddenly a giant icicle flew at Kai with such a force the sharp end of the icicle pierced Kai in the shoulder, pinning him to the store wall.

Lily jumped and punched Mitsu in the face before he could recover of what happened. Now it was Water vs. Ice. Lily used her two fingers to send a freezing cold stream of water right into Mitsu's face. He stagged backward and started to laugh.

" Don't you know? Water is just a weaker form of ice!" He shouted as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Lily jumped at him and proceeded to punch him when he blocked it and returned the punch with one of his own, it hit Lily in the chest.

She fell backwards and picked up a chair that was near by, she chucked it at Mitsu to see him smack it in two. He advanced forward to her, but it soon was stopped by a fist. Kai had broken free and punched Mitsu in the chest as hard as he could. His hands covered in the same purple glow. Mitsu staggered backward and coughed up a good amount of blood.

The fight lasted all of ten minutes when the local police showed up to contain the hedgehogs. They brought the whole nine yards, the riot police, swat, everybody. Kai saw a guy covered in a Swat suit throw a smoke grenade into the store. Within seconds the room was covered in smoke, Kai punched Mitsu hard in the face, hard enough to send him to the ground. Then picked up Lily and dashed for the other exit.

**Act II**

Two hours later Kai crawled onto the couch with a fluffy pillow and a fuzzy blanket. He was getting used to sleeping on other peoples couches, since he didn't have a place to sleep. He drifted into a nice light sleep.

Kai was dreaming that he was on a giant pillar in the middle of the darkness, he looked around cautiously. Suddenly face started to appear in the darkness, they spoke to Kai in quick voices. Many people, some from the past and present. Suddenly he saw a face of a man, remembering the guard he kicked in the side of the head, he wondered why he was there.

He shouted again, in the same harsh voice: " What are you doing messing with Federal affairs!?" he boomed through the darkness. Then when all the faces were gone and Kai though he was safe, a giant bright light was illuminated in the darkness, it became so bright that it blinded Kai for a minutes. When his eyes adjusted to the light, it was right in front of him. It knocked him off the pillar, plunging forever into the darkness.

Kai awoke in a cold sweat as he sat up, the blankets and pillows lay everywhere. He looked at the clock, but something else caught his eye. Lily was sitting at the edge of the couch stroking his tail. He blushed a little when he saw her.

" I heard you talking and yelling, I came out to see what had happened" She explained in a soft voice.

" I... I...I'm okay " Kai stuttered as he sat up and scratched his fur. Looking at the clock again, it was five thirty in the morning.

" I just had a bad dream, thats all " he finally concluded. Looking back into Lily's eyes.

" Well maybe " she leaned up toward Kai's face.

" Maybe I should kiss it all better" She said as she kissed Kai lightly on the forehead. She then leaned back to find Kai blushing wildly, she got up and walked back to her room.

" _Smooth, real smooth," _a voice inside his head said as he leaned back onto the couch.

Three and a half hours after that, Kai awoke. He looked at the clock, it blinked 8: 30. Lily was sitting at the table over a cup of tea, Kai got up and went to the table. There was a cup of tea already made for him.

" Sleep well last night? " She asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

" yeah..." was all he could say. He sipped his tea, silently staring at her.

" So what do you want to talk about? " She said after a long moment of silence. She shifted in her chair.

" Were do you come from? " Kai said, his voice echoing throughout the silence.

" Well, Long ago I lived on a little farm outside of the city. My parents were farmers all their life, living simple modest lives, until one day, some of the guards broke into our house and attacked everything. My father told me to hide in the forest, so I ran out of the house and returned at dark to find everything broken and burning. My grandfather was underneath a pile of ruble that used to be our house. He told me to get the box on the counter, so I did and he opened it. It contained a pendant. My grandfather said I should be the one to carry it. After that day, I never took it off " she finished her story, reaching into her shirt to get the pendant. It gleamed in the light.

" And what about you? " She said.

" Well, " He began, feeling a bit shy. " I grew up in a small village far away from modern civilization. I don't know my real parents, but my foster parents say they found me on the side of a mountain. Along time ago, I was assigned my first mission in the village. To protect the grandmaster out of the village safely. I failed horribly at the mission, he ended dying and I never forgave my self for it. I fled the village and started to wander the earth, time passed quickly and it had already been four years since I left, and to my surprise I ended up at the edge of the continent, so I bored a ship and crossed the Floronia Ocean and ended up here. " He said, waving his arms around.


End file.
